Sebox
Sebox (セボックス Sebokkusu) is a powerful Shujin warrior who lived before the Saiyan-Tuffle war. He is known to be a major enemy of the Saiyan Masters (the Shujin trio) as well as their long lost brother. He refers to himself as "The Ultimate Nightmare". His full-powered self is True Nightmare. Part I: The Saiyan Masters Most of Sebox's past remains unknown. He was a close friend to the Shujins, but, in fact, it was Masters' long lost brother. Sebox's orb was created before Levinz's and after Sha's, but the Shujin Father sensed an enormous negative energy coming from the orb, and, and due to the possibility of having an evil and dark influence for the Shujin trio, Father sent Sebox to another distant planet, without the knowledge of the Shujins. During his Coming of Age, Sebox developed into a man with a strong energy but with a seemly maniacal behavior and loved causing pain to his foes. It was Banrot who discovered for the first time the truth and it was him who taught Sebox how to fight aswell as teaching him some of his abilities, including trying to transform Sebox into a more righteous man. But during a fight between Banrot and an unknown beast, Sebox used a forbidden attack, which he hasn't perfected, and injured Banrot, the beast and some of the habbitants on the battlefield. For that, Banrot was upset due to Sebox's interference that caused many casualties and injured Banrot himself, and told Sebox to train by himself to overcome his agressiveness and ruthlessness, before he become his student once more. Because of that, Sebox began feeling humiliated upon Banrot's attitude on him and started holding a grudge on both Banrot and his brothers. He even dressed up with similar clothes as them and scared his own eye to look like Banrot (he already had the scar, only he scared next to it forming a cross-shaped scar). He met the opportunity to exact his revenge on Banrot, and fought both him and his brothers in a universe-decisive battle. During the fight, he transformed into his ultimate form, True Nightmare, and overcame the Shujins' power. But thanks to the Interblend of the Shujins, forming Shanz, Sebox was defeated and exiled, on which Banrot refused to kill his own brother, claiming that he was a "man who can't decide his own fate" Part IV: The Resurge Decades later, Sebox was found unconscious by Sendra, the Psionic Shujin. After curing him of his wounds left by his latest battle with the Shujin trio, Sebox was left with an empty mind on what he should do next: either plan to once again to destroy the Shujins or to give up and start a lone wolf-like lifestyle distant of every living being. Sendra could sense that Sebox was a tremendously powerful warrior and that his power was too much wasted. She began to access to Sebox's mind to see what could cause him to destroy the Shujins again, as she, herself, wanted the exact same thing. Sendra began controlling Sebox's mind, giving him illusions and nightmares of what the Shujin trio did to him in the past. However, such illusions were false and were all an attempt to make him return to his evil ways of destruction. Sebox, eventually, discovered this and confronted the Psionic Shujin but was effortlessly defeated, since his powers and mind were still under the possession of Sendra. A growing hatred towards her began each passing day, but he knew that he had no other choice but to serve under her command at this point. Since Sendra's plan was to exact revenge on the Shujin trio, Sebox returned once again to follow this nostalgic event, though this time against his own will. He will search for the best opportunity to find Sendra's weakness and deny Sendra's control over him. Appearance As told before, he bares a similarity to Banrot, with the equal upward-standing hair and the scar on his left eye. The only exception is Sha's similar clothing (purple-coloured), his left eye-pupil is red, and a different boot design. Before he "copied his teacher's appearance", Sebox had a short brown hair, and a shorter scar on his left eye. During the Resurge saga, he now possesses an black and purple armor (similar to Mira's) with a purple headband. Abilities *'Flight'; *'Maximum Charge' (purple energy wave with lightning motion); *'Nightmare Beam' (shoots a laser beam-like move from his red eye); *'Saiyan Shield' (rather incomplete at first but then he perfected it, taught by Banrot); *'Barrage Ki Blasts'; *'Nightmare's rise' (increses his strenght and speed abilities for a short period of time); *'Vengeance' (a charge attack); *'Doomsday Attack' (his ultimate move, where he builds his Ki to the maxiumum level, his body becomes surrounded by purple flames, then charges in a blink of the eye to the opponent, paralyses it, then throws a huge two-handed energy wave to the back of his opponent); Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Page added by Diogo Attitude Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fanon